Awakening Fantasies
by DarkRoseShadow
Summary: Reyansh is the gym trainer where Kria has joined. When the meet do sparks fly? *One-Shot*


_**A/N: Happy Birthday Dee. This is my gift. :) Here comes my gift.**_

_**Rating - lime.**_

* * *

**Drenched in sweat he continued flexing his muscles as he handled the barbell lying on the benchpress. The gym was desolated and he preferred working out like this. He walked out to take a shower as he completed his daily regime. Reaching there he noticed the clouded glass walls of the locker room indicating he wasn't alone. Curious he moved inside to check who was present at this time.**

**As he entered the shower turned off and somebody - precisely a woman stepped out of it. Draped in a baby pink towel stood a doe eyed beauty with wet hair sticking to her neckline looking like a seraph straight down from heaven – she looked so divine. The water droplets lined across her clavicle – calling out all the attention on the thumping vein over the juncture. Her lips looked scrumptious and appeared like the dew drops resting over the early morning flower. His eyes moved down scrutinizing as the cloth reached just above her mid-femur offering him a magnificent view. His eyes refused to budge away from the uncovered cleavage due to lowly tied towel and he thanked his seventh heaven for it.**

**Controlling his lustful thoughts he moved towards the adjacent shower and entered but was obstructed while closing it and the next thing he knew was she standing with him inside. **

**It had to be some fluke that he was being bestowed upon with such bounty but he could care less. Soon enough he was pushed behind with her hovering over him and somehow the water had started falling over him – ****_had someone switched the shower on_****? Whoever it was did a great favour as water continuously flowed over them cooling out the heated atmosphere. His hands travelled to her waist and hers travelled to his neck as she kissed him near his jaw while the other fondled him teasing mercilessly.**

**_Darn the rugged material of jeans which prevented it? Who thinks of wearing it while work out? _**

**He should know better. Shouldn't he?**

**_Damn!_**** He thought. On what accord was he getting tortured like this? **

**He broke out of his reverie as she pressed against him. As the barrage of his control shattered away he pressed his lips against her glistened skin whilst his hands frantically moved to get rid of all kinds of obstructions between them. As he felt their skins touch he broke off to feast his eyes over the beauty and….**

The alarm rang breaking him out of his dream rendezvous.

Crap! He had been dreaming again.

Just y couldn't she leave him yet.

Or better phrased y couldn't the dreams just stop? Hadn't he seen more beauties than her throughout his entire life and been with many more?

He was in a serious mess. He stared around – the sheets all scrambled and the pillow cases out. Did he seriously do that? Well the arousal being the proof rubbing at his face. He needed to clear his mind and a cold shower could….

_Shower_ – he doubted if he could ever burn his steam off there ever again – he groaned.

This had to stop – it was against professional ethics and he couldn't screw around.

* * *

**She writhed constantly moving under the manacles of his hold - the torturous pace becoming the death of her endurance. The way his lips moved over her skin like pearl being rubbed against the smooth silk but still insistent enough to drive her to oblivion. She wanted to pull him over her, thrash her mouth against his to savor the taste of that flesh which drove her to the heights of passion. **

**She had been practicing stretching when she heard the click of door. Turning she saw him standing there looking dazzling as ever. No matter how many times she saw him she just couldn't stop herself from drinking his image – forgetting the countless time she already ventured into that territory. Her reverie was broken when she saw him standing near her.**

**_When did he make a move?_**** – she stressed her mind.**

**_Why didn't she notice? _**

**Not surprising though. When did she ever notice anything else in his presence? It had to be no less than a miracle that she had got all the routines correct which was taught to her without giving away that she was busy ogling him shamelessly.**

**Soon she found herself in his arms as his hands created havoc on her waist while his lips did the same near her neck. He continued sucking and nipping around her collarbone leaving a trail of hickeys which were sure to show their presence for days but who cared. In no time all their clothes were gone and they were fervently making out over her yoga mat with him all over her suckling and kissing her while the shackle of his hand forbade any movements of hers making her squirm in pleasure and pain. The anticipation was too overwhelming for her. She moaned his name out loud but that just triggered him more making him more insistent while she experienced new heights of ecstasy. Somehow she freed herself and circled his neck to return the pleasure – her first destination been his lips which she had been dying to feel over hers. She was just about to capture them….**

She woke up with a jolt as she heard screeching tone of her mobile. She groaned as she realized she had been dreaming. _Again! _

Why couldn't she just stop it already?

There had to be a turn-off switch for it.

God! She was better than this. She wasn't a love-struck teenager for Christ's sake. Men had dreams of her not vice-versa. She moved in front of the mirror gazing at her own reflection when her eyes caught the reflection of the messy bed where she had been moaning his name. Could things turn more embarrassing for her?

Well they certainly could! – She groaned as she saw the time on the clock. It was time to go and face the reality – precisely the man of her dreams - literally.

* * *

Moving out of the lift Kria walked inside the gym determined not to run into him – not today. She checked in at the desk and swiftly moved to the treadmill so she could burn off her steam. The morning dream had made her heart frazzled and at this moment she just couldn't face him. She just needed lonesome time. With music blasting in her ears she continuously increased the pace to exhaust herself and clear her mind out – not wanting to think about that moronic trainer at all. On the other hand even Reyansh tried to avoid her after the morning dream rendezvous. He had seen her going to the treadmill and cursed out loud seeing her outfit of tank top and shorts. Nevertheless he focused over the other gym members guiding them every now and then.

A month back Kria had joined the gym where Rey was the trainer and sparks had flown immediately from the individual's side. Rey was besotted by the beauty and attempted to stay near her as he knew that she was off-limits. He checked her out whenever he could admiring the way her clothes fit over her, eying her cleavage when she bent, drinking up her image when she did the various stretched, his eyes following the path of the sweat droplets desperately wanting his lips to follow the same – just everything he could manage to do. He knew he was being a pervert and he was ready to accept it.

_Why wouldn't he?_ – She was worth every penny so to say. She belonged to the kinds of the runway models and he couldn't just fathom any reason as to why she was here – not that he cared.

Kria on the other hand couldn't help her heart getting faltered at ever sight of his. Almost all the time she would focus over the movements of his lips while he spoke, the way his muscles flexed when he showed her how to work out, the way he looked drenched in sweat after a regressive routine – basically everything. She behaved like a love-struck teenager when he was concerned.

Both of them longed to be in each other's arms unaware that the other wanted the same.

Every passing day the dreams got as sinful as ever not to forget the torture they delivered as the fact was rubbed off on their face that they couldn't have the other.

* * *

It was about closing time when Kria completed her session over treadmill. The gym was almost empty. Kria decided to take a quick shower before heading away. Stripping she entered one of the stalls and felt herself instantly relaxing as the hot water touched her aching muscles. Wearing her robe she walked out feeling refreshed after the hot water shower.

Rey walked around looking around when he stopped short near the shower room.

_Great! _He was now imaging her everywhere.

Could it get more worse? – He groaned inwardly and was soon rewarded with the answer.

Yes it could. Dressed in a short blood red bathrobe tied in a way that it fit perfectly on her figure teasing him mercilessly as it showed off a huge amount of her cleavage - she seemed like a Goddess. He walked inside as if in a trance.

If he was dreaming again then why not make most of it?

Kria turned around when she heard noise.

Sweet lord! Was she now hallucinating?

He was standing there with same expression on his face and his hazel eyes darkened with a highly intimidating intensity. She stood there rooted to the spot. Dream or no dream - seeing him like that made her heart erratic and she had given herself up already. Where he was concerned she never did have an actual control or did something rational.

He walked towards her – their eyes boring into each other and hers reflecting what he felt. He grabbed her by the waist thrashing her petite form into his masculine one. Her hands landed around his neck while his one hand captured her face immersing in those beautiful wet curls and the other toyed around the knot of her robe desperately trying to seek a contact.

Kria shivered feeling his touch on her face and his hot breath over hers.

_It felt so real. She never wanted to come out of it._

Drinking her form Rey brought his face near her jaw sucking over those water beads shifting the robe down her shoulder. The kisses he placed soon turned into lovebites as he started nipping over it marking as his own savoring the taste like feeding on the sweet nectar of the flower. It felt surreal almost ethereal. Kria moaned repeatedly while he continued delivering those sinful marks all over her bosom like a hungry lion.

_It felt so believable. He could never have enough of it._

Unable to bear the torture delivered Kria gripped his hair fiercely making him growl and Rey pushed their intertwined bodies over the door – finally getting rid of the robe that was prohibiting him to feel the beauty in his hands while Kria managed to get rid of his shirt. As their bodies landed against the door with a thud were they brought to the reality of their doings. Kria stared over to him who stood there in a disheveled appearance gasping and then she looked over herself standing in her primitive form in front of the person about whom she had fantasized every night for the past month. Rey saw the shocked expression covering her face as he realized what he was about to do in his bout of fascination. Both of them were dazed under the influence of what just happened and how they mixed their fascination with reality.

"Are u for real?"

These words skipped their mouth when they had been planning something else. It shook them up that the other had also imagined. Rey fumbled as he spoke.

"U rea..lly here?"

Kria nodded vehemently – neither of them paying attention how they stood there.

"Were u im.. imag..imaging ?"

Kria stuttered. He nodded and then asked her the same to which she just nodded.

"Who?"

Their voices clashed again and a silence spread - both of them embarrassed to admit the other's name. As they stood realization dawned upon them and soon both of them covered each other avoiding the other's gaze. As Kria moved away Rey decided to go for it as it was taking a huge toll on him – the passed moment being the biggest example. Kria decided over a similar resolve and again they both voiced out at the same time.

"You."

Shock spread over their face which was soon replaced by sheepish smiles. Kria avoided his gaze as he moved towards her. Rey came close to her and whispered in her ears.

"About time."

And the next moment both of them were inside the shower with water spraying over them as they hungrily undressed the other getting rid of everything while their lips clashed with each other in a battle of their own as they devoured over the other giving everything they had endured over the past month fantasizing the other.

**Hope u guys liked it especially the birthday girl.**

**Waiting for ur valuable feedback. :)**


End file.
